Los Pechos De Tsunade
by Cadmiel
Summary: Porque a veces lo que pensamos no es lo que realmente está pasando... reto "Fobias" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Afortunadamente los personaje de Naruto no me pertenecen, de lo contrario no tendríamos el gran final que tuvo la serie, siguen siendo de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto Fobias del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Lesbofobia: **es un tipo de discriminación homófoba y sexista hacia las lesbianas. El origen de este rechazo podría estar en que las lesbianas rompen el modelo de tradicional del patriarcado, ya que son económica y sexualmente independientes de los varones. 8extraido de Wikipedia)

_496 palabras_

* * *

><p><strong>LOS PECHOS DE TSUNADE<strong>

Había viajado a Konoha con un único y no tan inocente propósito; obtener a toda costa los pechos de la exhokage.

Llevaba un día entero visitando los lugares más hermosos de Konoha guiado por Naruto y estaba empezando a desesperarse, no era que le disgustara pasar tiempo con Naruto, todo lo contrario, sin embargo, él quería ver a Tsunade Senju, la hermosa exhokage de Konoha y no se iría de ahí sin conseguirlo. Así que en cuanto se libró del rubio, persiguió por toda la aldea la pista de la rubia. No fue fácil, desconocía el territorio y los lugares que la mujer frecuentaba, aun así se aventuró al hospital.

Fue muy fácil provocarse una herida en el antebrazo y lograr que llamaran a la rubia para que lo atendiera, después de todo era un invitado de honor en Konoha, sin embargo en su lugar apareció la chica pelirosa, amiga de Naruto. Pensó que su suerte no podía ir peor hasta que la chica le atendió; entendió entonces el significado del dicho "a veces el remedio resulta peor que la enfermedad". Y es que cuando salió del hospital, los golpes y los cardenales eran más vistosos que la pulcra venda que adornaba su brazo.

Durante la golpiza pudo sacar cierta información pues las palabras "aguas termales" brillaron en el pensamiento del hombre tanto que hasta el hachibi se sonrojó. Ya un poco recuperado de la golpiza que Sakura —justamente— le había propinado emprendió marcha hacia ese lugar paradisíaco donde se cumpliría su más grande deseo.

Nada más llegar se dio cuenta de que no podía entrar por la puerta principal, pues la mujer estaba con las damas y él era un hombre que no quería bañarse en las aguas termales, así que haciendo gala de su habilidad ninja ingresó al establecimiento logrando llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación donde estaba la mujer.

Convencido de que Tsunade se encontraba sola, abrió la puerta solo un centímetro logrando escuchar un par de voces femeninas algo… ¿excitadas? Decidió que lo mejor era cerciorarse de que la exhokage estuviera sola, aunque bastaron un par de segundos para darse cuenta que estaba acompañada, no pudo evitar quedarse para escuchar lo que sucedía.

—Así no Shizune —reprendió la voz de Tsunade— hazlo con más delicadeza.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y un sudor frio empezó a poseerle las manos, no sabe qué hacer así solo atina quedarse ahí parado escuchando a las dos mujeres.

— ¿Esto le gusta Tsunade-sama?

Una arcada surca su estómago y el aire le falta cuando escucha un jadeo de la nombrada, decide que no puede quedarse más tiempo y se retira sin quedarse averiguar qué pasa después.

No se enteró que Shizune está preparando una bebida a base de piña y necesita agitarla bien, tampoco se entera que Tsunade jadea de pura indignación al ver que su pupila no es capaz de preparar bien esa bebida, solo se marcha de ahí, decepcionado de la hermosa Tsunade Senju.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño drabble, la verdad es que me quede en shok cuando supe la fobia, pero bueno, en cuento las musas vinieron a mí y pude escribir, me morí de risa ante la reacción de Killer Bee al desatar su maliciosa imaginación.<p>

Este fic es ficción, pero de verdad chicos que esta fobia es seria, en el D.F ya es ilegal, pero más que eso, y aunque no estemos de acuerdo con ello, debemos respetar a las personas.

Agradezco su paciencia al leer, si les ha gustado comenten, ¡es gratis!, si no se aceptan sus críticas **constructivas**. De cualquier forma, **gracias** por leer y **suerte** a los demás participantes.


End file.
